I Remember You
by AllieJenzie
Summary: Mandarin was the 6th monkey gone bad, that is all he was. What if an old child hood friend of Chiro's, Rain Darl, says otherwise? Chiro only has one chance to save the city, and stop the fate of his beloved friends. Perhaps even find out the truth of what happened so many years ago, at the monkeys betrayal. The answer to that though, lies only in Rain's memories.
1. Nightmares

**Allie: And our story begins! Welcome everyone, to our new story! I'm so excited XD**

**Chiro: Me too. I'm very curious to what sort of plot you have for this story. It involves Mandarin in some large way, that I know, mainly from the cover picture for this story 0.0 but still, not many stories have him mainly revolved around the plot… in a good way. **

**Allie: You are right about that my young hero! **

**A VERY IMPORTANT QUESTION! **

_So yeah guys, just a quick question. If any of you would like to be involved in this story, I completely welcome you! The more people the better actually. So I'm asking that you all send in your own OC!_

_If you have already read my story "They're my family" and have sent in an OC there, then please just continue on with the story. If not, please answer the questions below when you send in your review! Or just send it to me in a message, either is fine. And you know what, say you already sent in an Oc. You can send in another just for the fun of it! :D_

_This OC will probably be one of the kids that come to "The Fun House!"_

You're OC can basically be any age from 2 to 17 :D

So if you want to add you're OC just send me a review saying the

**Age: (**2 to 17 please ^-^ Remember, this place is a place for kids. HOWEVER! If you want to add an adult, that is also fine. I could try to make them into a helper or something at the Fun House (Since I have be requested if someone could do that already))

**Name: (**Sarah, George Lucy, it doesn't matter. I welcome all names! XD)

**Hair color: (**Any colors welcomed! XD)

**Hair length: ( **Short, long, curly, frizzy, spiky, like Yugi's hair from yugioh?!)

**Eye Color: (**Anything! XD Bring on the rainbow!)

**Personality: **(You can go wild with this one! Try to be specific!)

**Background** (if you want. Or I can just make up a random back ground for them): Example: A bad boy/girl who likes to smoke and doesn't get along great with their parents, but has an odd craving for chocolate. Doesn't like kids much, but enjoys a good rock band concert! Come to fun house because they like to get away from their parents for a while. (Something like that :D)

**How would they react if they were suddenly kidnapped or attack by Skeleton King?!**: (Scream at him, fear him? Try to punch him in the face? Punch, kick, and kill while taking names? Give me your best ideas! :D)

**How do they think about Chiro?: (**Do they like him? Hate him? Think he is adorable? Too childish? Weird? What?!)

**How would they think about Rain** (The person who of course runs the Fun house and lets them do whatever they want… as long as it doesn't injure others or themselves -_-): Example: (Likes her cause she is cool and lets them do what they want!?) (Respects her?) (Thinks of her as a mother/older sister figure?) (Hates her because she is too irresponsible to let young kids run around like hooligans!?) You get the idea ^_^

_Anyway, I can't wait to see your OC's! ^_^ :D XD_

_-__BEGIN THE CHAPTER/STORY-_

Chiro sighed, leaning his back against the orange cushions that surrounded his circular chair. Bringing his legs up into the chair, he folded his arms to think in peace.

The Skeleton King hadn't attack for a while, which troubled him deeply. A whole week had passed since they had last seen their corrupted foe. A week of silence, of nothing.

It was the silence before the battle that had always made Chiro so jittery. What exactly was the Skeleton King planning?

_Was he gathering his armies together for a large onslaught?_

_Or perhaps he finally gave up and moved on?_

_Not likely._

Rubbing his temple in frustration, Chiro groaned in depression.

What was he thinking? He knew very well that it was not the Skeleton King that had been bothering him lately.

It was his dreams.

Now although that wasn't very surprising since Chiro was often haunted in his dreams by nightmares and the Skeleton King, these ones were different.

These dreams were very different.

Shuddering at the thought, Chiro pulled his knees up to his chest. Biting his bottom lip, Chiro ran his hand through his hair.

These dream seemed more like… premonitions. As if he was witnessing a horrid future that might soon appear on his path as the 'chosen one'.

Closing his eyes, the wicked images flooded into his mind, clouding his vision.

"_Quickly, this way!" Chiro commanded, pointing down a clear passage, motioning for the kids to head down it._

_They were in some sort of dark lair. The children moving by so fast he was not able to see any of their faces._

_Many children flooded pass him, rushing to escape from the evil that lurked behind them. Softly touching their shoulders as they passed him, Chiro counted the numbers. "6, 7, 8, 9… 9?" Chiro waited for others to come, but none did. "Where-!?"_

"_CHIRO!" The cry called from behind him desperately. _

_Whirling around, Chiro gasped. "RAIN!"_

Then, a flash of white, ending the dream.

That constantly repeated in his nightmares night after night. He was not sure what that dream meant, or what message it was trying to give him. In truth, he didn't really want to know.

What was worst about all of that though, was that it some how involved Rain, an old friend from his childhood.

(If you wish to know more about Chiro and Rain's relationship, you can go to my other fanfic "Stay with me". Which involves Chiro telling the monkeys about his past)

Rain, only a few years older then him, had gone to the same orphanage as him before it shut down. She had been his first friend in the world after losing his parents. The one who taught him that even if you were to lose everything in the world, a single friend can help you overcome the pain.

She was that friend who showed him the light in living.

Even now, she was such an important and precious person in his life. She was currently living in the city even.

She ran a small daycare center or place for kids if you will. She called it the "Fun House". A place where kids of all ages could go and just be kids.

A place they could go if they needed to get away from the world of society, or just be with friends. Even orphans, who were unable to stay at the orphanage that was slowly becoming over pact on the other side of town, were able to stay at the Fun House till they found themselves a new home, or able to go out into the world by themselves.

Even kids who were having troubles with their parents could go there to cool their heads. There was so much to do there after all.

And Rain, the one in charge of it all, gave them the freedom all children want. She wants to listen to their problems and offer as much assistance as she can.

And as long as the kids did not injure themselves or others, they could do about whatever they wanted. Though some parents found it unwise to allow that for the children, Rain had been able to convince the city otherwise.

As soon as those kids entered that place, the skies were the limit, and rules no longer existed… well, except for 5 household rules Rain had put up.

**1)No destruction to household objects, if it can be helped. If something is to occur, please inform Rain or the eldest person in the building. (If it was Ashren **(One of Rain's many friends who actually lives in the Fun House with her and destroys many things in the building)** who caused it, then she can pay for it.)**

**2) Anything is allowed in this house as long as it is not a threat to yourself or any other persons safety. **

3) **If you ever have a problem, please don't hid it or think you're a nuisance to others for sharing it. This place is about letting your problems out and overcoming them.**

4)**Everyone is welcomed as equals, and no one is left behind.**

5) **This place is a home to all who wish it to be, and shall be your home till you no longer want it to be. **

Rain in her very own way had been saving this city and the children in it. She was leading its citizens into a brighter future.

Which is why he with held these past nights from Antauri, not sure whether or not he should involved his second in command to this odd nightmares. What if his dreams were more then just dreams?

Perhaps it was for the best that he did though? Antauri had always been able to explain what his dream might possibly mean, or at least give him comfort that they were only dreams.

Pinching the bridge of his nose, Chiro jumped up from his seat.

"**Come in Chiro, this is Antauri."** The voice called from his communicator.

Jumping a bit in surprise, Chiro pressed the small button, responding, "Chiro here. What's wrong?"

"**I just wished to inform you after Sprx and I patrolled the city, we found no sight of Skeleton King."**

Grateful to hear that, Chiro let out a relieved sigh. He probably wouldn't be in good condition to fight right now any way. "That's good. You can both return now."

"**Yes Chiro." **Antauri trailed off. "**Chiro? Are you feeling well?"**

Blinking in surprise, Chiro frowned, "Well… Yeah I'm fine. Why do you ask?" Chiro lied. How did Antauri know he was feeling down? Was it perhaps his tone?

"**You've just seemed distracted lately. I assumed it was because you were not feeling well."**

Smiling a bit, Chiro rubbed his neck. "I'm okay Antauri. Thanks for worrying. I think I'm just tired, that is all**." **

"**I see. Make sure you get plenty of sleep tonight then Chiro." **Chiro could practically hear Antauri's father like smile.

"Okay Antauri." He chuckled. "I'll let ya go then. Good work today. I'll be heading off to bed now."

"**Good night Chiro"**

Chiro let go of the small button on his communicator, he sighed.

Perhaps if his mind allowed him, he could go to sleep tonight with dreaming anything.

With that comforting thought in mind, Chiro made his way up to his room, where he quickly changed into his pajama's.

Crawling into his bed, Chiro yawned. In the back of his mind, he could feel his worry growing. What if he had the same nightmare from before?

If he did, he should probably talk to Antauri about it. He had learned it wasn't wise to keep secrets from your family.

So he concluded, if the same dream occurred again, then he would tell Antauri what was going on.

Nodding to himself, Chiro closed his eyes, letting darkness overcome him.

**-00-**

"_Rain… Rain please!" Chiro begged, desperately pressing the stained cloth to the open gash on the girl's side. _

_The two were surrounded by stone, laying on the cold ground that slowly became stained with the blood of horrible injuries._

"_C-Chiro… it's dark." Rain stuttered softly. _

"_It's okay Rain… You're okay. GIBSON!" He called over his shoulder before looking right back at his dying friend. "G-Gibson will fix you right up. So just… hold on." Chiro paused as Rain lifted her hand, touching the side of his face softly. _

_Her hands was cold, as if she was pressing ice to his skin. _

_She struggled to smile at him, her hand shacking. "I'm sorry." She whispered. "Please… g-get everyone else out… safely."_

"_I'm not leaving without you!" Chiro cried, placing his hand above hers, squeezing it tightly. _

"_You were always such a… good boy Chiro." She took a shaky breath. "Please just… do me one favor." Rain squeezed his hand back with whatever strength she had left. "Please save him… Chiro. I was not able to… so please, save him in my place. Let him know that… it is not his fault. Please… save Him." With that, her hand fell limp._

"_RAIN!"_

"**AHH!"** Pushing himself up from his sheets, Chiro hunched forward in shock. His body, in a cold sweat, shook as he struggled to control his heavy breathing.

What sort of nightmare was that?!

Looking down at his trembling hand, Chiro gripped empty air. Her hand had felt as real as the bed he was sitting on. He could feel her icy skin, and shallow breath on his fingertips.

It had felt so real. So very… real.

Something wet dripped down onto his shirt, pulling him back to reality.

Lifting his hand, Chiro whipped away the many tears that had managed to slip down his face, staining his navy blue pajama shirt. "…Rain…" he whispered softly.

Instantly, the door swung open, and a pair of metallic feet dashing into the room. "Chiro!?' Antauri called from the darkness, approaching the bet.

The young hero looked up at his 'dad' in surprise. Had he heard his scream and come running?

"A…Antauri." Chiro stammered softly. Fully aware of his current state, Chiro looked away, hiding his tear stained face.

"Chiro." Antauri let out a soft gasp, rushing to the bed. "What happened, are you alright?" His 'father' asked worriedly, placing his hand under the boy's chin to turn his head towards him.

"I-I'm fine." Chiro choked out, avoiding his 'father's' worried stare.

"Then… why are you crying?' Antauri lifted out his other hand to whip away a stray tear. Chiro flinched, using his sleeve to whip away the rest, sniffling.

"It was just a dream, that's all." He explained softly.

Antauri, realizing that his 'son' was deeply trouble, placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. "Do you wish to talk about it?"

Biting his bottom lip, Chiro was hesitant. "…Yeah."

With that, he explained his awful nightmare. How helpless and scared he had felt as he held Rain, dying, in his arms. How her eyes grew hazy and her body cold.

How real it was.

"I see." Antauri let out a heavy sigh. "And these dreams have been occurring often?"

"Not this one. I've had other nightmares recently yeah, but this… was the first time for this one." His grip tightened around his sheets.

Gazing towards his young leader, Antauri folded his arms. "I see. Many of our dreams Chiro hold our deepest fears Chiro yet our greatest dreams. Perhaps this is just your hearts way of showing you what your darkest fear is Chiro. Being unable to protect those precious to you."

Chiro nodded softly, clutching at the clothing on his chest. "I… guess so."

"Rest assured though…" Antauri placed a hand on his shoulder. "There are other forces at work then just the power of evil. Whatever the task, the Hyper force will be there to defend those in need. It is your destiny as the chose one, after all." He smiled at his 'son'.

Giving him a warm smile back, Chiro nodded. "Thank you Antauri."

Patting his shoulder, Antauri jumped off the bed. "I shall be taking my leave then."

"Okay. Goodnight." He called softly.

As Antauri opened the door, placing his hand on the wall, he paused to look over his shoulder. "Shall we visit her tomorrow?"

"Eh?" Chiro looked up at his black companion in surprise.

"Rain. Shall we visit her tomorrow? Perhaps seeing her will be able to calm you." Antauri suggested.

Chiro smiled a bit. "Yeah. I think that might help." He agreed. Seeing a healthy and happy, not dying, Rain would definitely be able to calm his nerves a bit, even if just a little.

Still though… the dreams still bugged him.

"Let's go tomorrow." He said softly.

"As you wish." Antauri smiled. "If there is anything else you need Chiro, don't hesitate to call."

"Thanks Antauri."

Tomorrow then. They would go tomorrow.

-0000-

So, as the hyper force lay, sleeping peacefully in their beds, in the darkest sections of the universe, the hand of evil was at work.

"_My master." A_ voice hissed from the shadows.

"What is it my servant?" Skeleton King, resting upon his thrown, inquired.

"_The boy. He seems very… troubled." _A dark smirk curled on the dark one's lips. "_He is unfocused… unguarded."_

Chuckling in a sick amusement, Skeleton King concluded, "Yes. I have sensed it as well. His mind is ebbing with worry. Worry… not for himself, but for another."

"_Shall I continue with the plan? The faster we draw __**him**__ out… the better." _

"Continue as commanded. _He _shall show himself soon. Then, we shall have our victory when he is out of the picture. By the weeks end, Shugazoom shall be mine." Skeleton King cackled.  
"_Yes, My Lord." _The dark one snickered evilly_. "I shall head out immediately. After all, my destination, as it's name clearly stats, should be quite… fun." _The person burst out into a wicked laugh, the Skeleton King joining along.

**Allie: And, the first chapter is done in my new story! YAY! :D**

**Chiro: ugh, what awful nightmares. **

**Allie: I know my dear little hero. I apologize. **

**Chiro: It's fine… I'll see Rain soon anyway. ^_^**

**Allie: That's the spirit Chiro! XD**

**Chiro: Quick question though. About that person talking to the Skeleton King at the end… who is that? -_-**

**Allie: Like I can tell you something like that Chiro. You'll have to figure that out yourself. **


	2. To the Fun House and insanity

**Allie: Yay! Chapter 2! HERE WE GO! XD**

**Oh yeah, thank you all so much for the OC characters you sent in! I've already started to use them in this chapter. **

**I want to thank:**

Lastdragonrider** for the character Ray. I'm sorry but there was only a small mention of Ray in this chapter. She will actually be introduced in the next chapter :D**

Tauria **for the character Aura. :D I hope Aura was how you hoped for her to be :D**

Quest **Although you are a quest, I still thank you for sending in the character Sky :D**

Baylee1100: **Thank you for the character Saya Marina/ Raven. Although there was only a mention of her in this story, I still thank you for sending this character in. :D Raven shall soon appear in later chapters XD**

Guest 2: **You were also a quest when you sent in this character. I know you know who you are though so thank you for sending in the Oc character Meghan :D**

Guest 3: **And finally the last one. You were also a guest, but I thank you for the sweet little OC Alice :D**

"Remind me again why were going to this place?" Sprx asked, folding his arms as the hyper force made their way up to the large 4-store building known as the Fun House.

"To check on a few things." Chiro answered, opening the small white gate to the stone path leading to the porch.

"I don't see why we couldn't just send them a call." Gibson retorted, not looking too pleased to be there.

"Oh you're just saying that because you don't want to see Ashren." Nova smirked at the blue monkey.

"Wha- that's not true." Gibson defended himself.

"Don't worry Gibson, we don't blame ya." Otto laughed. "I mean, with the way she is always teasing you." He snickered.

"Thank you oh so much for reminding me about that Otto." Gibson sighed.

"Let just remember why we are here." Antauri said over his shoulder as they climbed the few steps leading up to the porch.

"Speaking of that, you still haven't clued us in on what exactly we are checking Chiro." Sprx added.

"As I said, we are just checking the place out. Seeing if anything… weird has been happening lately." Chiro mumbled quickly. The less he had to talk about his nightmares the better honestly.

"Right." Sprx muttered.

Reaching out his hand, Chiro pressed the doorbell, causing it to ring through the house.

**DOORBELL, DOORBELL, DOORBELL, DOORBELL**

That was a siren the younger kids would yell to some of the oldest in the house, allowing them to know from anywhere in the building that someone was at the door.

"Ah-! AH!" A panicked voice stammered from inside. "I uh- I got it!" The door handle jiggled a bit, showing that who ever was on the other side was struggling in opening the door for some reason. "I got it! I got it! I… I don't got this." The person sighed. "Okay gingersnap I gotta put ya down for a sec."

Within the second the door was swung open.

"Welcome to the Fun House Residence. How may I help you this morning?" The red headed, camo-wearing soldier required in a bored, secretary type voice.

"…Ashren?" Chiro asked slowly. Ashren, one of Rain's closest, if not weirdest, friends.

"Yes?"

It was not Ashren that surprised the team so much as what she was wearing. A pair of fairy glittery wings stuck to her back, illuminating the stickers that covered her face.

Sprx couldn't help but snicker at the sight of her.

Clearing his throat, Chiro continued, "Um… Is Rain home?"

She narrowed her eyes suspiciously, "Who's asking?"

"The Hyper force." Nova answered, folding her arms.

"The Hippo what?"

"T-The Hyper force." Chiro stammered quickly.

"I'm sorry, I am not interested in any zoo animals. Rain says weren't not allowed to keep them anymore anyway after… what happened." Ashren trailed off, avoiding their stares.

"Ashren, it is us. The monkey team! You saw us just a few days ago."

There was a silence as Ashren rubbed her chin in thought. "…Nope, never heard of ya."

Letting out an exhausted sigh, Chiro glared at her. "It's me… pudding cup."

"Oh!" Ashren gasped in shock. "Pudding cup! What are the odds of seeing you here?" Ashren laughed.

The team moaned at the red heads antics. Pudding Cup was the name Rain had used to describe Chiro when she told Ashren about him. When Chiro and Rain met it had been Chiro who had kindly given the older girl his pudding cup, since she had got none.

It was then that their friendship started. All thanks to a pudding cup.

So Ashren, basically only hearing the pudding cup part, forever named Chiro, "Pudding Cup".

"Can we just see Rain?" Nova exhaled.

"Oh sure let me just-" she trailed off, looking down at her feet. The monkeys followed her gaze, their eyes trailing to a young girl at Ashren's feet.

"Ashren." The girl sniffled softly.

"Oh my gosh!" Ashren panicked, as if remembering something she shouldn't have forgotten. "Don't worry gingersnap, I'll save ya!" she scooped the sniffling child into her arms in a wild panic. "To the kitchen!" she sprinted down the hall.

The monkeys looked at each other confused before they followed the over eccentric redhead.

"Ashren?" Chiro called into the kitchen, spotting her near the counter.

"Oh Gingersnap, everything is going to be fine." Ashren grabbed a bandage from the first-aid kit next to her. "I've seen terrible things in this world, and I'm not letting you die from this." Ashren patted the girl's head comfortingly.

"Is she okay?!' Nova asked quickly. Not understanding the situation, the team could only assume from Ashren's words showed that the 6-year-old girl was injured in some way.

The girl lifted her finger up to Ashren's face, which she glared at intensely. "Yup, that's a doozy. Good thing you came to me at the right time." Ashren nodded, inspecting the small finger carefully.

"…Huh?" the monkeys questioned. Gibson narrowed in on the finger, letting out a relieved sigh.

"It is just a paper cut." He announced as Ashren placed the bandage on the small flesh wound. The team almost fell over in shock.

"Really?!" Sprx yelled. "Made us worry for nothing?!"

Though as Chiro thought about it, a paper cut might have been a big deal to a small 6 year old. Also, this whole situation explained why Ashren was unable to answer the door quickly. She must have been caring the child, looking for a bandage, when the doorbell rang.

Knowing her she probably didn't want to put the girl down, and tired to open the door with her feet. Finding she couldn't actually do that, she had been forced to put the girl down to answer the door.

Running his hands through his hair, Chiro chuckled a bit. It was never a boring day here at the Fun House after all.

"See!" Ashren cheered, clapping her hands. "You made it! You're alive my little soldier!" Ashren grinned, causing the girl to perk up.

"Yay!" she cheered. This girl had long black hair reaching all the way down to her knees with several messed up bows in her hair. Her eyes were an odd color, one being neon pink while the other was a neon blue.

Soon the small girl looked at Chiro and the team, lifting up her battle scar (her bandaged finger) to show she had survived a great test of strength.  
"Uh… good job." Chiro gave her a thumbs up, making her giggle in joy.

"Hi." She said. "My name is Alice. This is Ashren."

"We already know Ashren." Gibson mumbled darkly.

"Hey Alice. I'm glad your finger is all better." Otto called with a wave.

"Me too!" Alice cheered. "Ashren saved me. I would have died!" Alice gasped, looking very serious as she spoke.

"You wouldn't have died from a simple paper cut. Ashren, stop filling this girls head with lies." Gibson scolded.

"I wasn't lying to Gingersnap. If I hadn't closed up the wound she would have died from blood lost!" Ashren argued.

"I don't believe a paper cut can actually kill a person Ashren." Antauri concluded.

"Well, unless it was many, many paper cuts." Otto whispered softly. Nova nudged him.

"Shh." She whispered.

Chiro raised his hand. "Quick question, if her name is Alice, why do you call her gingersnap?"

"Because she likes gingerbread." Ashren answered.

"And I can snap." Alice snapped her fingers, grinning.

"…" the team was silent. They had found it mute to even try to argue or question Ashren's methods. So it was better to just leave them be.

"So, did you all come to see Rain?" Ashren asked, leaning against the counter as the monkeys all took their seats at the large circular table.

"Yeah, is she here?" Chiro asked, tilting his head.  
"No and yes. If you are asking if she is in this room, then it is a no. However if you are asking if she is in the house, then yes."

"Do you know where she is in the house?" Chiro tried again.

"Probably in her room. I think she took a nap. Stayed up a little too late she did." Ashren nodded. "Her room is right at the end of that hall. If you zoo animals wanna go wake her up then head that way." She grinned.

The team knew how hard Rain often worked and couldn't bring themselves to go wake up the young adult, if she was really asleep.

"We'll just wait then." Antauri decided.

"I'll go get her!" Alice cheered, jumping down from the counter to run down the hall, towards Rain's room.

"Maybe you shouldn't-" Nova tried to reason with Alice, but she had already begun down the hall.

"Gingersnap, make sure you knock before you go in!" Ashren called to her. Suddenly a panicked scream filled the monkeys ears.

Chiro, recognizing it as Rain's, jumped into action. "Rain?!" He called.

"Alice sweetheart! I'm getting dressed!" Rain yelled in a panic. Chiro froze from his spot, his cheeks growing hot as he quickly stepped away from the hall.

Ashren snickered.

Soon, the person the team had been searching for arrived, Rain Darl.

Her light purple eyes stared at the questionably as she brushed her white bangs to the side. "Oh, Chiro." She smiled as Alice pulled on her arm impatiently, trying to get her into the kitchen. While Alice tugged on Rain's left arm, her other held up all of her hair in an unfinished ponytail.

"What are-" Alice yanked again. "Alice, I need to finish putting up my hair." Rain chuckled. With a pout, Alice released Rain's arm, allowing her to use both of her hands to put up her hair. "So, as I was saying, what are you doing here Chiro?"

"Oh, we uh…" he paused to look at his team. "Just decided to come visit you today." He answered.

"I see. Welcome then." She smiled at them. "I hope there wasn't too much trouble when you guys were at the front door."

"Not… really." Chiro shrugged, glancing at Ashren.

"Bye bye!" Alice called, waving to the group. With a small attention span, Alice couldn't stay all these small talk conversations.

"Heh, bye Alice." Rain waved goodbye to her.

Soon the group started in small conversations. Some were about the city, Skeleton King, and how things were going with the Fun House.

Sadly, Gibson had been left to talk with Ashren.

"Grappil Finger guts!" Ashren explained to Gibson. Gibson stared at her, his expression filled with nothing but confusion.

"Y'know what I'm saying?" Ashren laughed.

"I have yet to understand a word from your mouth." Gibson sighed.

"Heeeeeee." With a crooked smile, Ashren dove onto the table, sending a cup flying.

Rain, deep in conversation with Chiro and the other monkeys, lifted her hand, calmly catching the cup before it could crash into the wall next to her.

"Raining children!" Ashren suddenly screamed, grabbing Gibson's arm.

"What?" just as Gibson questioned Ashren's cry, someone crashed into the room from the ceiling above. Jumping in surprise, Gibson whirled around in shock.

"What the-!" Chiro rose to his feet, staring up at the ceiling in shock.  
"Aww, my ceiling." Rain sighed.

"Well… that didn't go exactly to plan." The figure that had just fallen from the sky above mumbled as they jumped to their feet, dusting themselves off.

In a zombie like motion, Ashren rose from the table. "No way, if it isn't Meghan the Zebra."

The girl, who had begun to pull pieces of broken wood from her hair, looked at Ashren with a grin. "Ashren the strawberry." Placing her hands on her hips, Meghan strolled forward casually as if falling from the ceiling was a normal occurrence for her.

"I can't believe you got in threw the door without the kids noticing." As Ashren made her way to the young 13 year old she shoved Gibson to the side.

Scowling, Gibson folded his arms.

The hyper force gawked at the two girls in shock. Slowly they looked at Rain, with the same expressions on their face, silently demanding for an explanation.

"T-That's Meghan." Rain laughed softly, pointing the young girl. "Or, how I sometimes like to call her, she is 'mini Ashren'.

Chiro's mouth formed a small "O" as he looked back at Meghan and Ashren.  
"I didn't sneak in. I came in through the roof!" Meghan pointed to the new sky lining above her, a mischievous glint in her eyes. Meghan was around 13 years old. She had black colored hair with white streaks, which is why Ashren had given her the name of 'Meghan the Zebra'. Meghan's eyes were similar to Rain, a light purple.

Smacking her hand down on the younger girls shoulder, Ashren cackled. "And to think, the day is still young!"

"AHHH!" A second voice filled their ears as another person came falling from the new hole up above. Landing in the heap of broken wood, the person groaned. "Ow! Why… is there a hole in the ground!?" the girl demanded, stumbling to her feet, her body soar.

"Sky!" Rain ran to the girl, grabbing her arm to help her up.

"Oh come on Sky you don't see Meghan here complaining!" Ashren pouted at her.

"That is because you are both insane!" Sky reached for her nose, which had begun to bleed.

"Oh." Rain said softly, turning around to fetch some tissues.

"Are you alright?" Gibson asked quickly, approaching her.

"Yeah." She tilted her head back, pinching her nose. Sky was 16 years old, with black hair and eyes that were a light grey, making them look white in certain light. "Name is Sky." She announced, holding her unoccupied hand out to Gibson.

"Mr. Hale Gibson." He nodded, taking her hands. "Please do not call me Mr. or Hale, just Gibson please." He explained.

"Sure thing." Sky nodded. "I'll be honest with you though Ashren, that was the first time I ever fell through a hole like that."

"I made it!" Meghan grinned.  
"Ah yes, it is very nice." Sky nodded. "How do you think Ray would react if she saw it?" Ray was one of Sky's close friends.

"Eat some apples?" Meghan guessed.  
"Punch Gibson?" Ashren tilted her head.

"Throw stuff?" The two continue to guess.

Gibson sighed, staring up at the hole with a frown. Jumping up to the next floor, he examined the floor.

Placing a comforting hand on Sky's shoulder, Rain handed her the tissues. "Here you go Sky."

"Thanks Rain." She grinned, taking the tissues to press against her nostrils. "I think I broke my nose." She mumbled, her voice sounding muffled.

Rain sent a glare to Ashren. "Remember rule number 1 of the house?" she questioned with a frown.

Flinching, Ashren pouted. "But I didn't break the floor though~! It was Meghan!" she whined.

"Oh really? So then the conversation you had with Meghan yesterday about floor diving would have nothing to do with this?"

Ashren paused, thinking over her past conversations. "…No." she whispered, hoping that Rain would spare her a bit today.  
"You pay for it." Rain concluded.  
"Aww, why!?" she mewled.

"We should at least put a rope around this so that none of the other children fall and get injured." Gibson called down to Rain as he circled the hole.

"Okay, good work Gibson, we'll leave that to you then!" With that Ashren grabbed Meghan and Sky by the arm and ran out of the room.  
"Ashren!" Gibson called angrily.

Rain began to laugh.

**DOOR BELL, DOOR BELL, DOOR BELL, DOOR BELL**

The kids began to yell through the house, signaling for Rain to answer the door.

"I'll be back." Rain giggled as she walked towards the door.

As Rain opened the door, her smile fell. "… Can I help you officer?" she asked softly. Chiro looked up from his chair, staring at the door in wonder as one of the policemen of Shugazoom entered the house.

"Hello Ms. Darl." He tipped his hat to her.

Now while it was the hyper force's job to protect the city from super natural threats or things that target the entire city on a large scale, they could not watch over every single crime that was committed in Shugazoom. So a small police force was assembled to help out a bit through the city.

Chiro looked towards Antauri, who frowned.

"We're looking for a girl around the age of 15." He began. "The suspect has blond hair and sapphire blue eyes."

"I see." Rain nodded. "What for?"

The officer stepped aside, allowing an infuriated citizen to pass him. "Where is she?" he seethed. "I know she is here." He adjusted his grubby looking tie, scanning the room.

"I'm afraid I am not sure who this girl is." Rain apologized.

"Oh, you wouldn't." the man scoffed. "Probably hiding her within the rest of these beasts."

"I would appreciate if you did not insult the children of this house." Rain said, her voice low.

Snorting, the man folded his arms. "That brat stole something of mine." He continued the subject on why he was there. "I demand for it back."

"What is it exactly that was stolen from you?" Chiro questioned, rising from his chair.  
"Oh finally, someone reliable." The snooty old man sighed, pointing to Chiro.

The officer at the man's side frowned, offended. Rain sent him an apologetic look.

"This little brat came into my pawn shop, and took a bracelet that I had just bought from this old geezer. I was going to sell it soon to some buyers too."

"I see." Chiro nodded. "Did you get a look at this girl?"

"She had blond hair. Probably the same thief who stole from me 2 weeks ago. And I know for a fact she likes to come to this dump, just like the rest of these… hooligans."

Rain frowned, as if wanting the man to leave. Chiro couldn't blame her.

"Please sir, I can not help you. I have seen no girls in my house recently matching your description. And if there were, I know for a fact that none of them would ever steal from you for the wrong reasons."

Staring at her, the pawnshop owner scowled. "Very well then." He seethed, stepping out of the door. Rain and the officer followed him.

Turning back to her, the pawnshop owner frowned.

"Honestly Ms. Darl, I suggest you keep a much tighter leash on these… evil little things. Corrupting the city they are." The pawnshop owner snorted, shacking his finger at her as the officer began to lead him out.

"You're wrong." Rain called to him.

Pausing, the two men looked over their shoulder at her.

"Excuse me?" the pawnshop owner hissed

"Although I am sorry you were stolen from sir, I can not take such words lightly. You are wrong about these kids, on every level possible." Rain narrowed her eyes, stepping out onto the porch and closing the door behind her. "Not a single child born to this planet, to every plant, is evil. It is society that is corrupting the hearts of children, who's hearts are pure since birth. It is people like you, who belittle them and put them down, you are the only ones sending this city to chaos."

The men face grew red with anger. "Ms., Darl how dare-"

"How dare you! You come into my house, insulting not only what it stands for but the people inside it as well. You disgrace the authority that so kindly took his time to help you find this 'thief' and still you have the audacity to insult him? The next time you even think of barging into my house, you should consider your words better. Now leave our property!"

Glaring at her furiously, the pawnshop own stormed out of the garden, into the streets of Shugazoom. The officer, quick to follow, stopped to tip his hat to Rain.

"Good evenin' Ms. Darl."

"And to you too officer." She gave him a smile before he disappeared.

As soon as both men had left, the house behind her suddenly erupted into cheer. Whirling around, Rain was surprised to see some of the windows had been opened, leaving the whole house to listen to her words.  
"That a way Rain! Stick it to the man. Give him the good one two!" Ashren cackled from the third floor, the two kids next to her clapping wildly.

Even Chiro had cracked open the window a bit to listen. He expected nothing less from Rain, and grinned happily at her. The hyper force smiled at her too.

Flushing red, Rain chuckled in embarrassment. "Oh dear, did you all hear that?"

"Yes!" the kids called.

"Oh my." Rain laughed, covering her face. "J-Just go back to playing and… what not." Rain waved them off, turning away.

Ashren began to laugh, sticking her head back in to the window as the whole house soon followed.

When almost all of the eyes were off her, Rain finally turned around and walked back into the house. Once the door had been closed, she let out a little sigh of relief.

"Nice going there Rain." Sprx commented, nodding to her.

"Haha." Rain chuckled. "Thank you Sprx. I'm honestly a little shocked I did that myself. My words just come out without me meaning to say them."

"Well I believe it is a good thing you did. That man needed a little… embarrassment of his own." Gibson concluded. Chuckling, Rain paused.  
"RAIN!" from the stairs above, several feet could be heard heading her direction. Within moments, at least a dozen kids who had overheard her conversation with the pawnshop owner had surrounded her.

"You were so cool!" One giggled.  
"You should have punched that guy in the face." Another concluded.

"Oh I could never do that." Rain cooed.

"You could tackle him to the ground. You wouldn't actually be causing damage, the ground could do that to himself." Ashren cackled as she made her way down the stairs.

"No I couldn't do that either." Rain folded her arms.

"Can we do it to you?" Ashren blinked

"Eh?"

"Charge my minions!" With that, the kids dove forward, taking out Rain's knees.

"Curses!" Rain squeaked as she fell onto her side.

"Well, I don't really see a problem here Chiro. She seems fine to me." Sprx commented, staring at Rain who was tackled into the ground by the dozen of kids.

"You guys worried about her?" Ashren asked.

Chiro flinched, forgetting that the redhead was there. "Y-Yeah." He mumbled.

"Oh. Well then you are wrong then Sparky." Ashren folded her arms.  
"Eh?" the team looked at her in surprise. "I mean, she isn't sick or anything like that, at least I don't think so. But she has been acting weird lately. More…. Secluded." Ashren explained. "It is like she is keeping something from us." Ashren frowned, not looking too pleased that Rain would be keeping secrets from her.

"Are you certain of this?' Antauri folded his arms.

""I dunno. I've only started to realize it recently myself. She's good at hiding her feeling after all. Maybe it is stress or all the kids? Though the community isn't helping much. The city has been on her case about how influentially correct this place is. They think that we might not be the most perfect influence for these kids. What a bunch of crap that is though, am I right?" Ashren shook her head at the ceiling.

The monkeys glanced at each other, then at their young leader. Chiro frowned at them.

He knew something was up.

"Ashren!" Rain called. Looking towards the pile of human limbs holding her childhood friend captive, Ashren blinked.  
"Oh…right." Ashren whistled, causing the kids to look at her. "Alright ya little ankle bitters. Off the house head before she implodes from your massive weight."

One by one the kids lifted themselves up, releasing Rain from her child like cage.

"Thanks guys." She breathed. "Now uh… the next one to dog pile a certain Red head into the ground gets to decide what we have for dinner tomorrow."

"You jerk!" Ashren gasped, fleeing for the stairs.  
"GET HER!" The eldest of the group commanded. Letting out their own assortments of battle cries, the children marched after her.

Chiro laughed. "Here Rain," He said, giving Rain a hand up. Smiling at him, Rain rose to her feet.

"You really do have a way with kids." Nova grinned.

Bushing a tad, Rain smiled at her. "Not really. They are the ones who are so welcoming."

The team smiled at her.

Nodding, Rain looked down the hall, towards the kitchen. "…You can come out now." She spoke down the hall.

The monkeys, confused to whom she was talking to, leaned forward, looking down the hall.

The closet closest to the kitchen slowly creaked open, a 15-year-old girl stepping out. Glancing at Rain nervously, she twirled her curly blond hair around her fingers, moving it so that it didn't cover her sapphire blue eyes.

"Rain." She said softly.

"You don't have to say anything Aura. I know." Rain held up a hand, silencing her. "Now, what exactly compelled you to steal that bracelet from that mans shop?"  
The monkeys let out a small gasp. So the girl was here after all?! And Rain knew of it?

"What he was doing wasn't right Rain!" Aura shouted. "Mr. Depto went to go sell this bracelet for retirement money. But that stingy man, he lied to him. Told him that it was only worth a few hundred dollars when it is not. It is wroth much more." Aura stuffed her hand in her pocket, yanking out the golden bracelet for all to see.

Rain took the bracelet to examine it. Indeed, the bracelet was worth more. Perhaps over 8000 dollars or so. There were several jewels in the bracelet, causing it to shine when put in certain light.

Rubbing her chin, Rain looked towards Aura who stared at her desperately.

"Please Rain, believe me."

"I do." She nodded, causing Aura to smile in relief. "However, that does not change the fact that you stole this Aura. This is the…oh I dunno, 7th time in the past two weeks I've heard of you stealing."

Aura's shoulders slumped. "Yeah I know."

"That does not mean though that the pawn shop owner should necessarily get this back since he came to posses it in such a dirty way." Rain passed the bracelet back to her. Aura looked up at Rain in surprise.

"I'll make a few calls, see what I can do. Just make sure you return that to its original owner." With that, the owner of the Fun House winked.

"T… Thank you Rain!" Aura grinned.

Rain smiled. "Oh wait…" she looked at the hyper force. "You guys don't mind that, do you?"

The team looked at one another.

"I don't truly believe stealing was the right way to handle the situation." Antauri began, looking at Aura. "But you had good intentions, so I don't see why we can't solve this to make it right."

"Sounds fine with me." Chiro nodded.

Aura, looking relieved, nodded. "Oh but um… are you going to tell my dad about this?"

Rain looked at her, shacking her head. "No. It is not my job to let him know something such as this. It is you who should be the one to decide whether or not he learns the truth." Rain patted her head, heading into the kitchen.

"I knew you would say that." Aura frowned, staring down at the bracelet.

"Hey wait a minute though, I thought you don't like to lie Rain." Nova looked at the taller girl confused.

"I don't." Rain nodded.

"Then how come you told that pawn shop owner that you haven't see Aura or that none of the people here would ever steal from him?" Nova continued.  
"Well I didn't lie." Rain smiled. "I just… played with my words. I said that none of the kids here would steal from him for the wrong reasons. And Aura here stole for him for a good purpose." Aura smiled at Rain. "Then when I said I haven't seen Aura, I actually said I haven't seen any one with blond hair and Sapphire blue eyes _recently. _I haven't seen Aura in a few hours." Rain chuckled.

Nova, left speechless, smiled amusingly at Rain. She didn't know what to expect next from this young adult.

"HEY! Aura! Get up here you little 'hooligan' you!" Ashren cackled from the top of the stairs, mimicking the voice of the pawnshop owner.

Smiling softly, Aura ran up the stairs.

"You two braniack!" Ashren called to Gibson.

Letting out a sigh Gibson looked at his teammates hopefully.  
"Fine, we'll come with ya." Nova chuckled. Gibson smiled joyfully as the monkeys ran up the stairs, happy he would have to face that she-devil alone.

"So…" Chiro paused as Rain walked into the kitchen. "Aura is a thief?' Chiro asked, walking after her.

"In her own way." Rain nodded. "Though I don't know the whole story, Aura was adopted by Mr. Rell, y'know, the one who owns that hotel on the other side of town. The big blue one."

Chiro nodded, remembering seeing that building from time to time.

"I think right now she is more concerned with letting Mr. Rell know what she did today. You see, although Mr. Rell and Aura get along quite well, they don't exactly see eye to eye when it comes to her stealing."

Chiro nodded. "I think any parent would be that way."

"Unless you know… they were the ones to teach their kids to steal." Rain pointed out.

"Ah, that is true." Chiro laughed.

"Aura isn't a bad girl though. She is usually very quiet, till something like this happens. Her thieving ways just get the best of her a lot. I don't really blame her with that though. She sort of reminds me of myself when I was younger." Rain chuckled. "Remember how I would always steal from Mrs. Tyveal when she wasn't looking?"

Chiro laughed, memories of their days in the orphanage flooding back to him. "Yeah. She would always have that candy in drawer of her desk but would never give any to the kids."

"So I would take a few and give them to you and the others when she was distracted." Rain grinned. "I heard she is a dress designer now, after the orphanage closed down. Glad she is doing something she loves."

"Yeah she would make all sorts of dresses for the girls." Chiro nodded, remembering the miniature fashion shows the girls would put on. And the boys had been forced to watch to put comments on which dresses they thought were the prettiest.

"Do you still see anyone from the old days?" Rain asked as she sat down at the table.

"Besides you? Not really." Chiro shrugged. It had been a while since he saw anyone else but Rain from the orphanage. He heard a lot of them moved to other planets.

"Well ya know, Saya comes here often." Rain smiled.

Chiro perked up. "Saya? You mean Saya Marina? Little Raven?" Chiro grinned. Saya had been with Chiro and Rain when they had been in the orphanage. She was one of Rain's roommates and often hung out with the both of them.

They had met her a year after becoming friends. Saya, though they had nicknamed her Raven for her black hair and Crimson/violet eyes, was always such a kind and gentle girl.

Her mother had died when she was only 6, and after that she had become the priestess at her families shrine.

"I sometimes got letters from her." Chiro nodded with a smile.

"Me too. A few months ago though, she started coming to the Fun House." She paused. "She might even be here now."

"Really? I'll have to find her later." Chiro grinned.

With that, the two began to laugh, enjoying the small amount of time they would be spending in each other's company.

-000-

Within the depths of the city, a figured draped in a black cloak stalked slowly towards the large 4 story building in the distance.

"_The plan shall now precede my lord." _The voice said into a small communicator strapped neatly to their hood.

"Yes." Skeleton King chuckled darkly back.

Soon, soon their plan would begin. Then Shugazoom would fall, with the Hyper force buried within its ashes!  
**Chiro: What is with that ending? That is so creepy!**

**Allie: You find it creepy, I call it rising action. **

**Chiro: That- no- whatever *sigh***


	3. I tripped down the stairs?

**Yay! Chapter 3!**

**I want to thank…**

**ShadowNightWolf: **For the character Jack. His character was a little hard to do. But I hope he is okay. If you want to add/suggest anything for his character just let me know :D

**AntauriSigma: **For the character Diamond. I tried my best to make her seem as realistic to how you made her. Message me if there is something wrong though :D

**Witchcat2012: **For the character Kitty King. :D

-000—

"This is weird." Otto whispered

Rain stared at her latest guest, a little bewildered. Placing down some tea on the table, her guest took it with two small robotic hands. Slowly leaning towards Antauri she whispered, "I thought you said that the Alchemist only made 5 of you?"

"That is what we all thought as well." Antauri frowned.

For in front of them, sat a purple robot monkey.

How the monkey had gotten there, Chiro had yet to figure out. All he knew was that while Rain and him were talking; another knock came from the door. Quick to answer it, Rain was taken aback at the sight of the young Robot monkey, staring at her.

This monkey was different then the monkey team though. Although the basic body structure was the same, this one had a diamond on their chest, sparkling whenever they were in a certain light. There were also two small green butterflies right below their eyes.

Rain, being the gracious host that she was, allowed the monkey in without any certain questions.

The monkey nodded to Rain, bowing their head. When they opened their mouth to speak, strange words were spoken. As if it was a whole different language.

Rain blinked, not sure what to make of this new monkey friend. Deciding it was better to just smile and nod, she led the monkey inside.

When Chiro turned to Gibson for answers, he said that it sounded a lot like the Melekian language. Beings of high intelligence from the planet of Melekie. (If some of you don't know, there are more in Melekian's on my profile. There is a link towards the very top :D)

They were just like the monkeys, except they did not need a chip in their brain to communicate to others and make sense of their actions.

That information in mind gave the monkeys a little relief. The thought of the Alchemist having made more then just them, it was shocking. Not to mention it would be quite confusing to how they had gotten separated or how they were going to solve or talk about such a matter.

"My name is Diamond." The monkey spoke, placing her drink on the table.

"Oh!" Rain smiled. "So you can speak English."

"Yes, I apologize for not doing so earlier. I am still trying to become use to speaking in English and a lot of the times I continue to speak Melekian." Diamond explained.

"I'm Chiro." He began. "This is the Hyper Force." He motioned to the rest.

The monkeys quickly introduced themselves, before Gibson asked, "May we ask what you are doing here?"

Diamond cleared her throat, looking a bit nervous. Holding up a newspaper, she pointed to one article that had been circled in blue pen.

Rain's eyes widened. "Oh! That is my 'Help Wanted' article." She gasped.

"Help wanted?" Chiro questioned, scanning over the article.

Rain nodded, quick to explain. "More kids have been coming to the Fun House recently. Since Ashren and me are basically the only adults here the city says we need more help. That we're not able to… handle this place alone and need more assistance." Rain's clenched and unclenched her fists. "So, I asked the newspaper to put that in the job wanted sections. This is the first time some one has contacted me about it." She looked at Diamond. "Are you interested?"

Diamond nodded.

"Oh spending, just splendid." Rain clapped. "I'll just need to ask a few questions first, if you don't mind."

"Not at all." Diamond nodded.

Rain nodded, and began. "Why do you wish to work here?"

Diamond gave a small smile. "Well, I like kids and I am relatively good with them. This job seem most suited for me, and I thought this would be a good place to start."

"I cannot promise that you will walk out of this house every day perfectly intact. These kids can be brutal sometimes." Rain chuckled to herself.

Diamond nodded. "I am aware of the risks."

"How are you with handling things such as cleaning, telling stories, and first-aid?"

"I never leave a spot un-cleaned, my story telling might need some work, and I know all the basics for first-aid. I am even able to do surgery if need be."

"Hopefully that will never occur." Nova muttered to herself.

"How long have you been here in Shugazoom?" Otto asked.

"Not very long. Only a week or two, which is why I was hoping to find a job soon." Diamond smiled at him. "Though this city is very colorful in its own… unique way. This building seemed very interesting. Not only for it's elaborate colors scheme, but also the atmosphere of it."

Rain nodded, looking quite pleased. "Well, if you want to, I would be honored to have you working here with us."

Diamonds shoulders visibly relaxed at the news. "Thank you."

Rain grinned. "Here." She got to her feet. "Let me show you around. Diamond rose, nodding. "I'll have to warn you though, there is a certain Red-Head here that might pick on you." Rain said, her voice serious, as the two walked out of the room. Before leaving, Rain sent Chiro a quick smile, as if telling him she would be back soon.  
"I think I can handle them." Diamond said softly.

"Many have said that before, but then again, none of them have met someone like _Ashren." _

When the two voices left could no longer be heard, Chiro got to his feet. "Well team, I say we investigate." He declared.  
"And by investigate you mean…" Sprx trailed off.

"By looking around the Fun House for clues onto what is bugging Rain." Chiro declared.

"So in other words-" Nova smirked. "Go goof off and act like idiots."

"Sounds like a plan!" Sprx began to run to the stares.  
"I like it. It is simple and fun!" Otto cheered, running after his brother. Chiro laughed, grinning widely.

"Exactly."

Nova rolled her eyes at her brothers, but was quick to follow after them.

-000-

Nova sighed. She had lost her brothers and young leader long ago, and now was wondering aimlessly around the house. She had to admit though, for a house filled with rowdy kids, it was actually quiet clean. Currently she had found herself on the second floor, where most of the younger kids 10 and younger were.

Though, maybe there was an upside to being lost on this second floor.

For she seemed to have a fan behind her. Glancing over her shoulder, Nova spotted the girl that had been following her for the past 5 minutes.

She was at least 2 years old, with curly sandy brown/ red hair that framed her small freckled face. When Nova stopped, so did she, staring at her with wide eyes.

Trying her best not to giggle at the sight, Nova continued forward, the little one following right after her. The more she walked around though; more and more kids began to follow her. At least 6 were on her tail, all staring at her with wide, curious eyes.

Constantly glancing over her shoulder she saw that the two year old was like the leader of the group, leading her fellow little ones in the pursuit for the yellow monkey.

"I wanna hug her." One child whined.  
"No you can't." Another whispered. "My mommy says it is rude to hug people if you don't know them."

"That's not true." The other argued. "Rain says hugs are what makes the world turn."

"That is love."

"Same thing."

Nova covered her mouth. Why were small kids so cute? She just wanted to glomp all of them to death.

The two year old at the front stomped forward though in silence. A determined look was upon her face as she stumbled after Nova.

After a while, the girl slowly caught up with Nova, reaching out her small hand to grab Nova's tail. Nova jumped in surprise, stopping to look at the little 2 year old.  
"Twail." She grinned in victory.

Covering her mouth with her hand, Nova practically squealed. "What a cute little thing you are." She cooed, petting the small girls head. "What is your name?"

"Heather." The girl answered, holding tightly onto Nova's tail.

"Follow the leader!" The kids behind Heather cheered, grabbing onto each other's shirt.

Nova smirked. "I guess I am the head of the line then." With that she turned around, walking forward, the line of kids right behind her. "Onward!" she cheered.  
"Oh!" They all pumped their fists in the air.

-000-

"Why are you silver?" Kitty King, age 8, asked, tilting her head at Antauri. She had long mud brown hair that was rather messy from lack of being brushed and black sunglasses covering her eyes.

"I was given this body by my leader as a second chance at life." Antauri answered.

"Eh?" Kitty frowned, tilting her head, her eyebrows burrowing in confusion. "Why are you eyes blue?"

"Why do you wear sunglasses when you are inside?" the second in command of the hyper force countered.  
"My eyes are sensitive to the light. They are brown though. They match my hair. You're eyes match you too. I wonder what is for dinner. Oh looky." Kitty turned away, suddenly very distracted by something down the hall and ran towards it.

Antauri sighed, shacking his head with a small smile. He forgot how small a child's attention span was.

Folding his arms he smiled. This place… it had such a calm air to it. They kids here were so pure, so full of life. Closing his eyes, he leaned against the wall, simply listening to the sound of children laughing.

This truly was such an amazing place.

-000-

Gibson gulped. To think that he would be surrounded so easily, he truly was a disapointment to himself and the team! As soon as the team had split up, Ashren had arrived, with Meghan and Sky at her head. All three of them determined on cornering the young Scientists to have some 'fun'. He hated to know exactly what sort of 'fun' they had in mind. No less then torture or worst probably.

Backing up to the wall, Gibson felt tempted to pull out his drills on these girls.

"Blueburt! Blueburt!" the girls, lead by Ashren, chanted.

"beat him with a stick!" Meghan chanted.

"Lock him up for 90 years!" Sky suggested, having joined the 'hunt' simply because she was bored.

"See what makes him tick." Ashren concluded, cackling evilly. "Bring me my tools Meghan the Zebra. We have work to do."

They last thing most anyone heard from poor Gibson that day... was his terrified screams.

-000-

"Ahh!" Otto screamed, desperately trying to claw himself free.  
"You're soo cute!" Several lines of girls surrounded Otto, pulling and hugging at him as much as their little hands could allow.

Though pleased at first with all the attention, Otto only felt smothered at this point. "Chiro!" he cried desperately, holding out his hand to his young leader.

"I'm coming Otto!" Chiro began to push through the crowd of squealing girls, forcing his way to his green mechanic.

"You're so cute." Chiro glanced over his shoulder and frowned.  
Currently, his red furred pilot was seemingly unaffected being surrounded by girls, and gladly let them hug and giggle over him.

"Sprx!' he scolded.  
"What can I say kid… the girls love me."

With that a few giggled, hugging the small monkey even tighter.

Sighing, Chiro reached out for Otto's hand. "Give… him… back!" with a hard yank; he pulled his brother from their grip, wrapping his arms around him protectively.

"Thanks Chiro." Otto smiled thankfully.

"Anytime."

"Oh my gosh!" one gasped as they pointed to him, completely forgetting their disappointment at losing the green monkey. "It is Chiro! He is just as cute as when I saw him on TV!"

A squeal erupted from the crowd.  
"Oh no-" Chiro burst out into a run down the hall, Otto clinging to his back.  
"Run!' Otto shrieked in terror as they ran after then in a wild mob. "I don't wanna be smothered to death!"

"Don't worry Otto, I wont let that happen." His young leader assured him, jumping to the stairs and making it to the top in a matter of seconds. "We'll lose them on the 4th floor!" he swung open the door, running into a war zone.

"Hey watch it!" Some kids yelled through his wild panic, dodging and jumped whenever something came into view. He had forgotten that it was Five. The beginning of the Nerf Gun war held every other day. From behind the girls shrieked, not expecting to be shot down.

Leaping into the room next to him, Chiro slammed the door, just in time as a barrage of foam bullets fired towards him. Breathing heavily, he looked at Otto, who was the same.  
"We made it." He grinned, rubbing his nose. Chiro nodded. They were safe… right?

"Freeze."

Chiro did exactly that as he felt something press against the back of his head. Otto's eyes widened, and if he could, his fur paled. They must have dove into a room that one of the teams were occupying.

"W-We're just passing through." He explained, slowly lifting up his hands, not really wanting to risk looking over his shoulder.

After a few moments of intense silence, the person snickered behind him, letting out a small snort. "For a hero monkey boy, you sure do get caught easily."

Chiro froze, knowing that voice well. Feeling himself grin, he turned around.

"Baam." He friend Tim, who he had only met a few weeks ago, stood over him, a small pistol like Nerf Gun held firmly in his grip as he pretended to fire at Chiro's forehead. "You lose."

He held out his hand to help him up. Chiro took it with a laugh, getting to his feet.  
"Tim. It is good to see you." Tim Rose was his name. He was the same age as Chiro, and was one of the only people Chiro felt he could truly understand. For Tim went through all the same problems as him. He had lost his parents at a young age and was re-adopted within the past 3-4 years. He had the same fear as Chiro did of revealing their past to their newfound caretakers too. With Rain's help though, the both of them had been able to finally sit down with their new adopted family, and talk about their past, dreams, and much more. (From my story: Stay with me ^_^)

"You too Chiro." Tim glanced over his shoulder to his 3 comrades. "Lucky it was me in this room and not any of the other reds."

"You're one the red team today?" Chiro questioned. "Aren't you usually on blue?"

Tim suddenly grew timid, clearing his throat. "Well ya but um… I just felt like joining this team today."

"Tim come on. Don't hold us back!" a voice came from the 3 other reds behind him.

The one who had spoke was around Chiro and Tim's age, 13. She had Short, Coco brown colored hair and sky blue eyes. She was dressed as normal soldier would be. Wearing all Camo, a soldier helmet, and black lines smudging her face.

Glancing back at her, Tim's cheeks burned red with embarrassment. "Gotcha Aria." He nodded. "Just um… here are our two newest members, Chiro and Otto." He pushed them forward.

"Eh?" Otto blinked.

"New members?" something sparkled in the young camo soldiers, also known as Aria, eyes. "They good?"

"Yeah really good. Best in the business." Tim smiled at her, something was odd in the way he stared at her. Chiro, instantly seeing this, looked between the both of them. They way Tim stared at her with such interest and that smile on his face whenever he looked at her… could it be…?

Tim nervously smiled. "Right?" he asked with a certain emphasis. Chiro look at him puzzled, then back at Aria with a suspicious frown.

Looking back at Tim with a sly smile he nodded. "…Yeah."

Tim glared at him, daring him with his eyes that if he said anything, he was a dead man.

Aria nodded. "Cool! Then…" she paused to lift up her miniature machine nerf gun. "Lets get it on!" with that, she kicked open the door and ran out, the other two right behind her.

Tim let out a dreamy sigh as he watch her leave, but instantly regretted it.

"Hmm?" Chiro smiled slyly. "Tim Rose do you, as Gibson would say, do you _fancy _that girl?"

"W-What?" Tim stammered, his face flushing red. "N-No! Not at all. We're just friends."

"Is she your girlfriend?" Otto asked innocently.  
"Wha- N-N-No!" Tim's face couldn't seem to be any redder. "She is just a girl and she is just my friend. Not girl friend, psh, no!" Tim waved off Otto's comment with the back of his hand. "Let just… lets just go." He fumbled with his nerf gun nervously, inching towards the door.

"Ohh!" Chiro laughed at his friends embarrassment. "This day just keeps getting better and better."

"Shut up Chiro!" Tim punched his shoulder, just to get punched right back by Chiro. Glaring at him, Tim pointed his nerf gun.  
"You don't want to be playing this game Chiro." He said dangerously.

"Oh…" Chiro crouched down, ready to dodge. "I think I really do."

Tim fired, but Chiro was too fast and it easily noticed. Before Tim could stop him, Chiro got to him, tackling him to the ground in playful wrestling.

"Hey wait…" Otto tried to interject. "Aren't you two on the same team?"

-000-

Rain smiled as she stared in the room. She had just finished showing Diamond around the house, and found that the tour had gone very well. Despite the fact that she had forgotten today was Nerf Gun War day and lead the poor new recruit straight into a war zone.

Diamond handled herself very well though, and was quick to join the fun for a few minutes.

Now, things were beginning to cool down, and the two had found themselves back on the second floor. Where Diamond currently found herself with a few fans.

Rain covered her mouth as the small 4 through 8 year old girls continuously gossiped about many things Rain was sure they knew the true meanings too.

Diamond sat between all of them, a small tiara on her head, and frilly tea cup in her grip. She had officially become apart of the gossiping tea society the girls had come up with.

"Would you like some more tea Ms. Diamond?" Alice asked, holding the tea pot towards her, talking in a very high classed voice.

"Please." Diamond nodded, holding out her cup. Alice filled it up with a giggle, sitting back down to continue in small child like gossip. When Diamond was sure she had fully been accepted into the group, she looked towards Rain.

Rain nodded in approval, showing the Diamond had passed her final test. The young monkey was now officially a new house head. "Welcome." She mouthed.

Diamond smiled, holding her tea cup up to her in thanks. Grinning Rain turned to leave the girl in peace. She had work to do anyway. It was time to go down and check the end of the hall to see if anyone was in the, as the kids called it, "The talking room".

The room the kids could go to if they had problems or wanted to talk about something that was going on here or out of in their own personal lives. She as she walked pass the stairs though, something hit her toe.

Looking down, she sighed at the sight of many scattered toys around the floor.

"Daniel! Jace!" she called to the room closest. Quick as she had called, two curly haired boys appeared. One of the boys, just a bit smaller then the other, known as Jace, hid behind Daniel, who was only a head taller then him. The two were brothers, and were often known for leaving their toys laying in the middle of the hall.

Rain motioned to the floor. "Boys. I've talked to you about this." She picked up one the action figures, holding it out to them.

"Sorry." They mumbled softly. Staring at them blankly, Rain slowly relaxed.

"It is fine boys, really. Just…" she smiled playfully. "Attempt to at least not leave the easily breakable toys laying around?" she held up another one, which she had almost stepped on.

Jace laughed, stepping out from behind his brother to retrieve his space ship toy.

"Thanks Rain." Picking up only the toys that belonged to them/ the only ones they wanted to play with, they retreated to the other end of the hall.

"Kids be careful with those toys now." Rain turned to look at them down the hall.

"We will!" the cheered, jumping into one of the many rooms.

With the kids gone, Rain was left alone in the hall.

Rain chuckled, picking up some of the rest of toys on the ground.

"I guess I'll have to- Ah!" Something hard pressed against her back, pushing her forward. Letting out a scream, Rain fell onto the stairs. Her vision blurred as she rolled, bounced, and toppled on several different type of toys and various other things.

"Ow! OW! oW! Stu-pid TOYS!" she yelled. Unable to stop herself, Rain braced herself for when she would hit the bottom step, which was wood floor.

That final step never came though.

Two strong arms suddenly wrapped around her, forcing her to a stop.

"Whoa!" the person yelled, using their body to cushion her fall. Sprawled out in a pile of toys and limbs, Rain pushed herself up. Her shoulder stung with pain from landing on it, but she didn't care.

"Oh my gosh." She looked down at her savior in worry. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah." They grumbled, sitting up. "Wasn't expecting to see you fall all of the sudden though." Bright red eyes met Rain's and she realized just who it was.

"Jack." She smiled. So he had saved her.

The raven-haired 16-year-old looked up at her blankly, rubbing the back of his neck, which was soar.

"And you tell us to be careful on the stairs." He frowned

Rain chuckled nervously. "Yeah…" she looked over her shoulder, back up the stairs, towards the top. No one was up there though.

So then… why had it felt like someone …had pushed her?

Jack followed her gaze, staring up at the top steps suspiciously.

"Rain?!" Chiro appeared at the top steps, sprinting down from the stairs, scanning the room for any sign of threat. Seeing as she was on the ground, he rushed to her. "What happened?" How Chiro had heard her scream all the way from the 4th floor, she would never know. Perhaps his hearing had just become that good?

"Oh I just… took a little topple down the stairs." she grinned nervously. How embarrassing. Ashren would definitely hold this over her head. "Jack here caught me though. Thank you Jack." She smiled warmly at him.

Jack clear his throat, shrugging. "It was nothing." He mumbled. He glanced at her. "…You alright?"

"Nothing some bandages won't fix." She assured him as Chiro helped her to her feet. "Jack, you didn't get injured right?"

Scowling, Jack adjusted his position, pulling out a wooden train that was underneath him. He glared at it preparing to murder the poor thing, though the toy was already severally damage due to Jack's full body weight landing on top of it.

"Fine." He assured her, getting to his feet, throwing the train to the side. Chiro gave Jack a small nod of thanks.

Jack nodded, glancing at Rain who continued to stare up towards the stairs.

Stuffing his hands in his pockets, his scowl lingered on, "You should really keep the stairs clean." He muttered. Rain pouted at him.

"They usually are."

"So says the toys I step on everyday." Jack countered.

"Heh, you have a point." Rain gave him an amused grin. For a split second Jack's scowl curved upward, showing the slightest hint of a smile.  
"Be more careful." He said as he passed her, going up the stairs, picking up toys as he went.

Rain stared at him over her shoulder, a knowing smirk pulling at her lips.  
"Who was that?" Chiro asked.

"Jack." Rain chuckled to herself. "He's too nice for his own good, though he tries not to show it. He might seem cold on the outside, but on the inside, he just a big softy. Like a teddy bear."

Chiro smiled to her, leading her down the last steps. "So you are sure you're okay?"

"A little sore." Rain confessed, rolling her arms around to relax her shoulder, which felt very stiff at the moment. "Nothing serious though."

Chiro opened his mouth to say something, but fell silent at the intense look Rain had on her face. "…Rain?" he asked. When there came no reply, he softly grabbed her arm, forcing her to look at him. "Hey. You okay?" he titled his head.

Rain gulped at the sight of those big blue eyes staring at her, coaxing her to say what was on her mind.

"I guess I'm just… lost in thought." Her voice was barely a whisper. The shakiness in her tone though was almost un-bearable to hear. Chiro bit his bottom lip.

"What are you thinking about?"

"The fall I took just now I guess." Rain answered, taking Chiro's hand to hold it tightly. Chiro didn't mind and tightened his grip, comforting the shaken adult as much as he could.

"This actually isn't the first time this has happened Chiro." Rain admitted with a sigh.

"What do you mean?" Chiro eyes grew wide.

"Lately some things have been happening in the fun house that have made the city… question if I can handle this place or not."

"What sort of things?" Chiro frowned.

Rain bit her bottom lip. "A few days ago on of the walls on the third floor collapsed suddenly. Although it is fixed and much more sturdy now, one of the kids almost got crushed. Although there was no explanation to what caused it, the city is holding me responsible."

"That's ridiculous!" Chiro gasped.

Shrugging, Rain continued, "Stuff like that has been happening a lot lately. Rats were found in the basement, not sure how they got there. We cleaned and check that place every week. Then the railing on the roof suddenly fell off without any explanation either. I just toppled down the stairs too. If Jack hadn't been there, or if it had been a child, they or me could have gotten seriously hurt. The city just thinks that I'm not taking much time to check the safety of things in this place." Rain rubbed her temples. "Honestly, I'm starting to think they're right."

"That is impossible Rain. No one is more suited for this job then you! A few things broke, that happens. The city can't blame you for that. I mean, a lot of things in the city get broken everyday."

"Haha, that's true. Some are even broken by the hyper force, no?" she smirked, giving him a small nudge.

Chiro flinched. "Hehe, can't argue there. And that is exactly my point Rain. The monkeys and me don't intend for anything to break or get destroyed in our battles. Things still do anyway though due to the skeleton king." He frowned "Most of the things you've been dealing with are just because of the buildings old age." Chiro insisted.

Nodding, she understood the point he tried to get across. "Yeah… I know."

Frowning at her, he tilted his head. "The Fun House isn't the only problem though, is it?"

She shrugged. "Yeah Chiro. I'm afraid though… that's just a little too hard to talk about at the moment. I'm not even sure how to explain my problems to you threw words anyway." Rain sighed, running her hand threw her bangs.

"What do you mean?"

Rain stared around the room, clueless on how to begin. "I've been having dreams lately Chiro. Dreams of… the past. Memories." She paused to take a deep breath. "Memories that I thought I had forgotten long ago. I think there is a reason though that I am remembering them now though." Her grip around his hand tightened, as if she were afraid to let go. "Like there is something important that I have to do, and I need your help to do them Chiro."

Chiro bit his bottom lip. He too had been having odd dreams he could not explain. "Help? What sort of help?"

"I don't know yet. However, I think whatever it is, it is going to happen soon." Rain's tone was weird. As if she were lost in a dream herself.

"Well, what sort of dreams have you been having?" the young hero inquired.

Rain paused, hesitant to share. "Dreams of before my parents died. When I met… an old friend."

"And old friend?" Chiro narrowed his eyes, not sure what to make of this conversation. What old friend could possibly have Rain in such a panicked state?

"AHHHHH!" the two jumped in surprise.

"Was that… Gibson?" Rain asked, looking towards the stairs.

"…Yeah."  
"Ashren put him down!" Nova suddenly called.  
"Release me you… you ruffian!" Gibson demanded.

"Don't release him. This is hilarious!" Sprx laughed.  
"Sprx!" Nova scolded. There was a smack, as if Nova had hit Sprx for his comment.  
"I should uh… probably go check on them." Chiro mumbled, getting to his feet.  
"Yeah." Rain laughed, waving him off. As soon as Chiro left for the stairs, Rain 's lips curled downward into a troubled frown.

Stuffing her hand in her pockets, she pulled something out. Holding it tightly in her grip, she brought it up to her face.

Feeling a prick of tears, she took a shaky breath.

"I don't know what to do anymore…" she slowly crumpled to her knees, leaning her head back against the wall.

The object in her hands was small, similar to that of a doll.

Which is exactly what is was. A stuffed animal.

A monkey. An orange monkey.

"…Mandarin…" she whispered softly bring the stuff animal to her chest and closing her eyes tightly, as if praying for them to hear her words.

**-**000-

Within the shadows of the Fun House, something hissed out of shame of being defeated. "Pure luck it was." They seethed to themselves, passing back and forth; trying to convince themselves that the reason they failed was not their fault. "That girl… that lucky girl… No." They paused. "It was the boys fault. Jack. He caught her. If he had not been there…" The person slammed their fist into a near by lamp, sending it flying into a closet, where is crashed. Staring at the crumpled remains of the shattered lamp, they being smirked.

"No matter… They will all be gone soon. Very soon. Perhaps I shall start with that Jack fellow, who ruined my first plan to begin with. Yes, when Rain is gone, he shall soon follow. And then… oh and then, Shugazoom will fall." They whispered in a shushed cackled.

"Hey!" the door suddenly swung open, a red head stepping into the room annoyed. "How come I hear crashes yet I'm not involved?" They pout.

The shaded beings voice suddenly grew sweet. "Sorry Ashren." They lifted up a bat for her to see. "I was practicing and got a little too close to the lamp."

Ashren's pout grew larger. "Aww." With a shrug, she turned to the door. "See ya later then uh… I can't remember your name. Uh Suzy-Lily-Mary- Something or whatever." Ashren waved it off as if it didn't matter and left the room, determined to go cause some damage within the house. Perhaps she would aim for the blue monkey, Bluebert of whatever his name was.

"See ya Ashren." A dark smirk curled around their cheeks.

**Allie: Ohhh! Well there you go guys. There is your first hint to who thy mysterious person is who has infiltrated the Fun House! 0.0 A hint to the hint, it has something to do with the types of names Ashren said when she was trying to remember the persons name. They all point to the fact the the person is... ? (Finish the hint! Send it in too in a review :D Part of this story will be in the mystery of who this shadowed being working for the SK is ^_^)  
**

**Chiro: Are TRYING to get Rain killed?!**

**Allie: Jack was there to save her! By the way, lets all give Jack a standing ovation for his magnificent performance today! *begins to clap***


End file.
